Viet Cong
The Viet Cong (Vietnamese: Việt Cộng) or National Front for the Liberation of South Vietnam is a paramilitary faction that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. American soldiers referred to the Viet Cong as Victor Charlie or VC. "Victor" and "Charlie" are both letters in the NATO phonetic alphabet. "Charlie" referred to communist forces in general, both Viet Cong and the North Vietnamese Army. As a guerrilla force consisting of Communist sympathizers, the Viet Cong should not be confused with the NVA, the regular army of North Vietnam. The Viet Cong demonstrate less proficiency with combat than their more trained counterparts. This is evident in their fighting strategies, often spraying bullets from behind cover, although they are still deadly in numbers (Such as "Payback"). Their style of attack resembles the Banzai Charge of the Imperial Japanese Army because they sometimes run straight to the player and melee him. They even have a machete on some occasions. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, it is implied that the Viet Cong have a strong relationship with the Soviet Union, particularly working with Spetsnaz units. Call of Duty: Black Ops In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the Viet Cong are seen in three levels: "Victor Charlie", "Crash Site", and "Payback". They do not have formal military uniforms because they are guerrilla fighters. They only tied a piece of red rope on their left arm to distinguish themselves from the others (i.e. civilians). They are commonly seen wearing green pith helmets with leaves for camouflage and head protection, or bandannas, flannel work outfits, or they are shirtless leaving them susceptible to chest shots, and wear sandals, which expose feet and toes to shots and the muddy environment. They are also occasionally barefoot. By these descriptions, it can be seen that they have risky and crude "uniforms." By not wearing body armor of any kind, as well as (usually) no head protection, it would be safe to assume they are easy to take down. But they are no easier than any other "standard" enemies. On very rare occasions they are wearing something that looks like an improvised ghillie suit. In "Victor Charlie", the player explores the tunnels used by the Viet Cong, with Alex Mason and Swift acting as tunnel rats. The Viet Cong fighters attempt to ambush and intercept the Americans along the way. In "Payback", the Viet Cong forces American prisoners to play Russian roulette, with a bookie taking bets on who dies first. Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) The Viet Cong appear in the level Welcome to the Jungle, Light It Up!, River Raiders, and Last Heli Out. They also appear as zombies in the map, The Temple. Weapons The Viet Cong appear to have a more variety of weapons than their North Vietnamese counterparts due to their closer relation to Dragovich and Kravchenko, who presumably supply them with Russian-made weapons. *AK-47 *RPK *RPG-7 *Knife *Makarov *Olympia *Skorpion *AK-74u *KS-23 *Dragunov Trivia *There are sometimes character models for the Viet Cong exclusive to certain scenes, such as the sleeping Viet Cong guards in Victor Charlie, who's models never appear in normal fighting through out the campaign. Another model for the Viet Cong are the ones in Payback during the Russian Roulette scene, where there is a Viet Cong that is bald, and has no webbing of any sort. He also looks somewhat more slender than other Viet Cong. *The Viet Cong and the NVA share many similar traits with the Imperial Japanese Army. They are both Asians, they tend to charge out at the player in a near suicidal fashon, they all fight the Americans in a tropical enviornment, they fight in large numbers, and they use ambush tactics at their enemy. *In the level Victor Charlie, the Viet Cong fight in a similar fashion to that of the Militia from Modern Warfare 2, do the the fact they tend to fight the player in large numbers, spray bullets, ambush and and other times run straight into fire, and at times shoot RPGs from rooftops. *Also like the Militia, the Viet Cong are not an actual army but are an organization of armed civilians, the difference being that the Viet Cong are an acutal historical armed force, where as the Brazilian Milita are fictional. *They are not a playable faction in multiplayer, the NVA are instead featured in all Vietnam based multiplayer maps however thier flag can be seen in one of the huts in the multiplayer map Jungle, also design elements from thier character models were given to that of the NVA in multiplayer. *Its possible that they were meant to be featured as a multiplayer faction due to the fact thier flag is seen in the map Jungle, also because there were many other early concept maps that took place in Vietnam but were cancelled, (many of them jungle based), it is possible that they were taken out to even out the number of American and non American factions. Gallery vc firing.png|A Viet Cong fighter firing at downed SOG operatives. Screen shot 2010-05-02 at 3.17.26 PM.png|Viet Cong fighters running in a jungle. 02-black-ops-ak47-HD.jpg|A Viet Cong with an AK-47 vc sleep.png|A Viet Cong fighter sleeping in a hammock. vc guard.JPG|A Viet Cong guard with an AK-47 with an ACOG scope. vc swift.JPG|A Viet Cong guerrilla stabbing Swift. vc 2.JPG|Two Viet Cong guerrillas. vc point.JPG|A Viet Cong guerrilla pointing his AK-47. VC Machete.JPG|A Viet Cong fighter charging with a machete. VC Rare model.png|One of the rare VC models found in Victor Charlie. Category:Enemies Category:Armies Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS)